


Horsing Around

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Horse Dicks, M/M, No actual sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horuss watches his love sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsing Around

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the excellent Chazzerpan!
> 
> chazzerpan.tumblr.com/

Horuss nervously paced around his hive, trying his hardest not to glance back at his slumbering paramour. It had been a cold and hard night at his Land, yet he was glad that Rufioh was here by his side. He breathed deeply, trying to fight off his urges as more and more depraved thoughts polluted his think-pan. He stopped, breathing heavily and reluctantly glancing back at his love, asleep in a pile of freshly prepared hay. This was absolutely depraved, yet how could he deny the utter majesty of his Matesprit's new body? These were not things a highblood should be thinking, oh no. The equine form was sacred and pure, above the corruption of hideous sexual thoughts, especially not for a brownblood! He had to resist and deny these most primitive and vile of urges.

And yet he could not.

No, as loathsome as this was, as hard as he tried, Horuss simply could not deny the sheer, suffocating erotic *beauty* of Rufioh's shining new metallic chassis. And how could he? The love of his life had finally shed his disgusting, crippled lowblood form and ascended into what could only be called art. Indeed, the noble robot body he had toiled away so many countless sweaty, laborious hours into constructing couldn't be seen as anything less but one of the highest of all Beforan art-forms. As shocked, surprised, and apparently horrified as he was, Horuss knew that his gorgeous matesprit Rufioh would grow to realize how much better this was. He would need training, of course. Oh, so much time and training to help him grow used to his wondrous and massive endowments.

Horuss just couldn't stop from perspiring heavily. 

Breathing in deeply, the highblood proceeded to fall over on one of his metallic chairs, staring down at his trembling, ungloved hands. His goggles were fogging with sweat and his STRONG indigo heart pounded and pounded, urging him on and on. Horuss's palpitations did not cease the moment he brought his gaze up over towards his blissfully slumbering Rufioh. Indeed, they seemed to increase a dozenfold, his heart thumping so wildly he feared that it would gallop out of his chest. Was it wrong for him to be so passionate, though? Was it wrong to love another so much, even despite the loathsome hue of their blood?

Neigh.

Zahhak pressed his hands together under his nose, feeling the hot air from his nostrils tingle the moist, sweaty flesh of his fingers. They couldn't stop from shaking. Horuss vainly attempted to collect his scrambled thoughts, trying his best to think straight about what to do. Sure, he could have just locked himself in another room, keeping himself away from his dear, sweet, precious Rufioh, but then how could he leave him all alone? His land was dangerous; whatever would he do if an imp or worse snuck inside and damaged the horse body?! Oh, there would be no possible way for him to live with the guilt and heartbreak. A loud, sharp snore from Rufioh's direction forced Horuss's attention back to him. Oh, how sweet the melody of his lover's lullaby! Why, it was the most gorgeous thing his ears had ever heard. Gulping, Horuss's perspiration only worsened as his eyes carefully and reluctantly examined the robotic limbs of Rufioh's immaculate body. He could make out the nuts and bolts he had so carefully and painstakingly nailed in, so STRONGLY supporting his lover's shell, as if powered by his own loathsome passions. 

He had (quite literally) put his blood sweat and tears into all of it, making it just so wonderful to see it working this beautifully. A grin crept across his face as he watched Rufioh involuntarily kick out one of majestic, stunning equine legs out, mumbling something in his sleep before he curled his gorgeous body tighter in sleep. Fully hydraulic, further powered by Rufioh's own sweat (and other fluids). Why, that leg was strong enough to utterly devastate the walls of his mansion. So strong, so powerful! It was so hard for him to believe that he had been bestowed with such a beautiful and wondrous partner, a matesprit to beat them all. They had been through tragedy and heartbreak, and they had stood it all well. Their bond was simply the STRONGEST of all. 

Horuss promptly slapped himself.

It was painful and harsh, but it was what he deserved. He couldn't allow himself to be so easily distracted! Especially from such *crude* and *simple* lusts. There would come a time when he and his matesprit could physically bond together, but it couldn't be now! Rufioh had only just grown somewhat adjusted to his new, superior body, and it would take him so much time to understand why this was better. Oh, he would come to understand. Horuss quickly got up, pacing around the room once again with his hands behind his back. He stopped by one of the many statuettes of musclebeast genitalia scatted about his manor, focusing on the absolutely exquisite marble work and the fine details, especially around the testicles and shaft. He could make out each of its finely minute veins, tracing his fingers across them as he FELT just how lovingly sculpted they were by a true, talented artisan. This was not something a rustblood sweatshop could ever produce, o-

Oh fiddlesticks he broke it.

Horuss frowned, sadly watching as the pieces of the formally magnificent phallus crumpled into pieces, shattering onto the floor. He quickly turned his attention over towards Rufioh, hoping that the sudden noise wouldn't rouse him. Thankfully, he was still fast asleep, dreaming off over at Prospit. Zahhak breathed a sigh of utter relief, shaking and sweating even further. He couldn't help but notice that precious Nitram's position had shifted, however. He was now lying flat on his back, drool leaking out of the sides of his mouth. His handsome tail, styled after the dyed hair on his hair, swished from side to side, causing a gasp to escape from Horuss's tightened throat. He snored on blissfully, unaware of the turmoil his matesprit was facing. He gulped, shaking his head and taking several steps back once he saw it. The phallus he had installed for Rufioh, installed right there between his legs. The shaking palpitations grew at their most intense, his sharp teeth chattering together as his eyes took in each and every detail of it. Composed of a deeper and stronger metal than the rest of his equine-based robot exoskeleton, Horuss could remember the sheer hours he had spent perfecting and "testing" it. 

Yes, "testing". 

It was his pride and joy, and he was so happy to see how much Rufioh enjoyed it. Even despite his disgust and shock (those silly lowbloods and their underdeveloped tastes!), Horuss knew that Rufioh loved it. It was so much superior to his old genitals, too, and just as functional! Though currently sheathed away, the metallic robot penis, a most splendid recreation of musclebeast genitalia in every detail, could grow up to eighteen inches in length! Cumbersome, yet magnificent. It was wired to Rufioh's hormonal levels, and as such, he would have to wait until he was properly stimulated before taking in how... Impressive, the full size would be. Horuss paced around erratically, trying his best once more to just look away! Look away from the lewd and seductive temptation of his lover's metallic bulge, as immaculate as the bulge of a purebred Musclebeast. Zahhak couldn't deny how envious he was of his own creation. Oh, all his dreams of being a horse! He... He had to touch it. He NEEDED to feel it all beneath his naked fingers, feel each groove and crevice in the metal caress the ski-

No.

No, no, no no.

Horuss fell over immediately, staring down at the rising bulge in his pants. No, this couldn't be happening. Zahhak bit down on his lip, crossing his legs in urgent vain as his erection grew harder and harder, tenting uncomfortably in his pants. Once it got started it was just so difficult to get down unless he released, especially with his gorgeous, slumbering lover in plain sight. He whined uncomfortably, stifling back a cry of surprise in a desperate attempt to keep quiet and not wake Rufioh. 

It was just so *hard*.

Horuss breathed in and out, clenching his eyes shut from behind his goggles as his erection only thickened and thickened, causing the seam of his pants to rip. He was given no choice but to stand up and pull his pants down, awkwardly fumbling to get it off his boots. As he threw down his tight, white underpants, Horuss breathed in sheer relief, exposing his growing horse-like member, his sweat hissing in contact with the air. Glancing down at his swollen, turgid bulge, Horuss could only bury his face in shame. It was a physical, pulsating reminder of all his shame and guilt, of how easily he had given into this most vile of desires. 

Yet, oh yet, how could he feel so awful for loving his own matesprit? 

Despite the unfortunate color of his blood and all the trouble he brought in with Megido, Horuss couldn't stop loving Rufioh. He was his air, his hope and god he just wanted nothing more then to bend over and break down subservient to his robot-horse lover. Allow him to mount and use him like the weak, worthless steed he truly was. Why, to have a matesprit like this was an honor that every highblood of his noble stature could dream of! His trembling hands hovered over the shaft of his bulge, seat dripping over his cockhead as he licked his lips and shook his head. Masturbation was... Out of the question for him, even despite the fact that his body was capable of withstanding his freakish strength; no, it was simply too sensitive. Masturbation was a disgusting act reserved for the lower hues, after all, and Horuss knew far better than to give in to such rancorous and uncouth activities.

Or at least, he thought he was.

With a hearty sigh, Horuss stood, his legs shaking to the brink of collapse. His bulge had finally unsheathed, erect and throbbing at its full, majestic length, while his large, hairy testes hung neatly beneath, like two apples beneath a great branch. Oh he remembered the gasps of awe when his lovely Rufioh first laid eyes on it. He had always been proud of his divine endowments, but earning Rufioh's admiration? Oh indeed, that had been quite the ego boost. He sighed nostalgically, glancing back at his sleeping partner with an awkward smile. There would come the time when all his secret, hidden desires would be fulfilled, but that was not now. Oh no, Nitram still needed to recuperate. Horuss clumsily stumbled about his room, forcing his attention away from Rufioh as he struggled not to bump against anything. His raging erection only continued to harden, his mind racing with thoughts of Rufioh's majestic form galloping across an open field, Horuss riding him (in more ways than one) to paradise. Well, that already was paradise. His legs quickly gave way, and Horuss slumped over against the wall, sliding down as he involuntarily thrusted his pelvis into the air, his cockhead flaring out and already dripping with his deep blue pre-cum, slick and moist.

There would be no stopping this.

Horuss slacked his head, defeated. The highblood shut his eyes and bit down on his lip, his fangs drawing blood. His cheeks were hot and flushed, and all he could do was breathe in and out in rapid succession, thrusting out faster and faster into the air as he felt more of his cum continue to slowly drip out, the pressure just building and building. The more he resisted it the harder it grew. This was a loathsome facet of his that he lamented greatly. He was sweating to the point that his goggles had now completely fogged over, blinding him as he felt the pressure down in his bulge close in to its apex. In an act of animalistic and savagery, Horuss crawled to his knees and began rubbing his great bulge across the floor, whinnying pitifully. A noble and great steed such as him, reduced to this! It was horrible. It was degradation in its purest form.

It was amazing.

He gazed down at his bulge, pulsating and throbbing almost painfully. It craved release. He NEEDED release. Holding his breath, Horuss shut his eyes and extended a shaky finger to beneath his shaft, slowly and carefully tickling the frenulum beneath his cockhead. Unable to handle it any longer, Horuss fell flat on his back and thrusted into the air. He felt himself clench up and release forcefully, crying out as a thick stream of blue cum erupted out of the tip of his phallus, spraying the ceiling with strand upon strand of his thick highblood jizz. Waves of ecstasy wracked his shaking, convulsing form, and he couldn't stop from gasping and panting as loud he could, even after his ejaculation had stopped, his majestic bulge slowly shrinki-

"Yo man... What's goin-"

Rufioh's eyes were glued up to the semen stains all over the ceiling. Pulling his pants up, all Zahhak did was smile nervously and wave. An awkward silence fell between the two, until, without saying word, Nitram moved to his side and tried to get back to sleep.

Not that he could.


End file.
